


June 26, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to glower when rain caused grocery bags to fall apart in his arms.





	June 26, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos began to glower when rain caused grocery bags to fall apart in his arms and it was a long way from the Kents' farm.

THE END


End file.
